Most homes and businesses, both within the United States and around the world, use electrical power to operate a wide variety of appliances. For example, in a typical home or business, electrical appliances may consume electrical power to operate motors, provide lighting, operate entertainment electronics, operate computing electronics, provide heating and/or cooling for a building, for use in food preparation, cleanup, and/or food storage, to heat water, and for various power conversion processes required to operate an appliance.